Memories of the Heart
by DestinyCharmer
Summary: Chrno is poisoned by a demon and begins loosing all memories of Rosette causing him to become the Sinner he once was. Am crap at summaries : RosetteXChrno
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** A Chrno Crusade fanfic i started and never got round to finishing. hopefully more updates soon. please R&R helpful critism appreciated :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade :(

* * *

**Prologue**

Rosette stared out of the window, following the droplets of rain that raced each other down the clouded glass. It was silent in the van except for the steady patter of raindrops on the metal and the ocassional sniff from one of the girls sat in the back. Rosette turned round in the front and looked at the seven girls piled in to the back, clad in ful armour and carrying their weapons. The only one without a gun was a small child with long silver hair, silent tears streaming down her translucent cheeks. She caught Rosette's eye and smiled bravely. Rosette couldn't bring herself to return the favour and instead nodded before turning back to the front.

"We're here," Sister Kate announced grimly. She stopped the engine. They all sat motionless for a moment, seemingly waiting for some signal. Rosette moved first, pulling her gun out of her belt and stepping out of the van. The others followed. She gazed absently up at the rundown warehouse in front of her, the rain splattering down in to her eyes making up for the tears that she wanted to cry but couldn't. Or wouldn't.

"Sister Rosette?" Sister Kate placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this, you know. You can wait in the van. The other girls are perfectly capable of handling this themselves,"

Rosette brought her own hand up to the dripping watch hanging around her neck. "No. It has to be me,"

"Very well. Remember girls, stick to the plan. Form a circle around the demon, make sure he can't run away. Sister Rosette will attempt to kill him but if she fails to do so or is injured... aim to kill." Sister Kate waited a moment, studying Rosette's blank expression. Then she silently nodded. They moved towards the building, charging in through the door and quickly surrounding the tall, hornless demon that stood calmly in the middle of the dark room. "Sinner Chrno, we are giving you one last chance to surrender yourself. If you fail to stand down we will shoot you!"

Chrno ignored Sister Kate. His eyes were focused on one person and one person only. He smirked at Rosette who's face remained emotionless. "Go on. Do it. It's why you're here isn't it? So go ahead...kill me," he taunted her, eyes glittering malicously. Rosette lifted up her gun until it pointed right at his heart. There was a second of absolute silence. The Sister's held their breath, waiting for the shot, Chrno smiled, egging her on, and Rosette...lowered the gun and threw it to one side.

"Sister Rosette! What do you think you're doing?!" Sister Kate watched in horror as Rosette walked in to the circle, stopping a few feet short of Chrno who seemed to find the whole thing hillarious.

"Don't shoot," Rosette's voice was determined but her eyes stayed fixed on Chrno's; red against blue, fire against water. "If you shoot at Chrno I will get in the way and you will hit me,"

"Sister Rosette I beg of you!" Sister Kate pleaded. "Come back to us! The Chrno you know is gone now! He is just an evil devil,"

"You would think that," Rosette replied, still looking at Chrno. "You always thought that. But you don't see what I see. I know you're still the Chrno I love, the one I made this contract with," She cupped the watch in both her hands which were shaking despite her best efforts. "You once told me you couldn't live without me. Do you remember? You said you'd do anything to stop my time from running out. Well here's your chance to prove it,"

"Rosette!" Sister Kate cried, sensing what was about to happen.

Rosette turned to face her an appologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't save Joshua. Please...keep searching," She took another step towards Chrno so that they were only a couple of inches apart, closed her eyes and ripped open the seal.

...R&R


	2. Poison

**Author's Note:** Hey thanx for all the positive reviews Here's the next part hope u enjoy! R&R

**Disclaimer: **If I was clever enough to have invented Chrno Crusade I would be writing these in my mansion, not in my dingy conservatory :P

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Poison**

Chrno cursed under his breath as yet another round was fired in to the huge, shapeless demon surrounded by Sister's from the Order of Magdalene. It cried out in frustration as the bullets sunk in to it's flabby flesh, leaving small indents but casuing no real damage. The slug-like body stumbled blindly to one side, knocking down yet another building. Trying to avoid the bricks raining down on them all, Chrno studied the demon with his own demonic eyes, trynig to find it's weak point. He finally spotted a single droplet of blood gliding gently down the part of the demon that most resembled a head.

"Rosette! Aim for the head!" But hs childish voice wouldn't carry over the noise from the battle. Cursing again, he began scrambling over the rubble of the collapsed buildings. It was then that he noticed something else. A sickening smell with a slight bitter twang filled his nostrils; poison. Cursing even louder this time, he pushed forwards, heading for his contractor. He had a feeling today was not going to be a good day.

Rosette yelled angrily as the trigger of her gun jammed under her finger. She fiddled with the barrel, muttering death threats under her breath as if this might fix it. Suddenly she felt herself being thrown to the floor, landing painfully on her back. It took her a moment to get her breath back.

"Chrno, what the hell-?" her words trailed off as she realised how close she had just come to being wripped to shed by those sharp talons. Her face broke in to a smile but it faded when she saw Chrno doubled up in front of her. Something was wrong. "C-Chrno? Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine. D-don't worry about me..." Chrno glanced up at her scared face and attemtpted to smile. "Really - I'm fine. It's just a scratch..." Father Remington suddenly appeared out of no where. "You've got to get behind the barriers!" he cried. "Hurry!"

"Chrno is-" Before she could finish her sentance, the priest grabbed them both and deposited them behind a line of Holy barriers. Rosette joined the line of nuns attempting keeping the barriers steady and braced herself. A second later there was a blinding flash followed by a powerful wind that thretened to blow down the barrier. The nuns pushed hard, keeping the wall solid. Finally it all died down. Silence. Rosette glanced up, relief washing over her as she caught sight of the demon's carcuss. Father Remington strolled over to them, what looked like a miniture cannon swung over one shoulder. "The Elder's latest toy," he explained, smiling. "Twice as powerful as gospels and sacreds but also twice as dangerous. It's only to be used on the ones that just won't die,"

"Ha! Did you see that Chrno? I wonder if Elder would make one of them for me? Of course, Sister Kate probably wouldn't aprove but you know we don't have to tell her every little thing that goes on now do we?" she studied her friend's face suspiciously. He was extremely pale and his eyes had taken on an absent glaze. "Hello? Anyone home?" she waved her hand in front of him and cried out as he suddenly slumped forwards in to her arms. She sunk to her knees, startled by the sudden pressure. "Chrno? Are you o-" her voice trailed off as something warm and sticky seaped through the back of Chrno's coat, staining her arms red. For a split second her mind went blank, her heart stopped and she couldn't breathe. But she quickly snapped out of it.

"Father Remington! Chrno's hurt!" The blonde priest knelt down next to her and pulled Chrno's already soaked coat off. The once white shirt was now a deep crimson. Father Remington removed this as well and examined the demon's back, Rosette supporting his limp body. The cut wasn't deep but that didn't makethe priest feel any better. He bent over the wound and, after a moments hesitation, breathed in deaply. "Poison..." he muttered.

"What?!" Rosette's clutch on Chrno tightened. "He's going to be okay, isn't he?"

Father Remington didn't reply but straightened up and started hurling orders. Next thing she knew, chrno was being gently lifted out of her arms and in to the back of a car. She slid in next to him, resting his head on her lap so that he could lie flat. Father Remington switched on the engine and sped off so fast Rosette had to cling to Chrno to stop him falling straight off the seat.

"Rosette..." the name left his mouth so softly she wasn't sure if he actually said anything or not. With some dificulty, his eye's fluttered open. He stared up aimlessly for a moment before his eyes focussed on her. She smiled bravely down at him. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"It hurts a bit," he admitted, wincing as the car hit a pothole.

"Shh, just sleep. We'll be at the Order soon and Elder will make you better so don't even worry about it," Chrno's eyes were closed from the word sleep but Rosette continued babbling away, more to comfort herself than him. Her fingers subconsiously stroked the bit behind his ear where his horns had once been. She remembered how that always soothed him in the past. But his breathing was still unsteady and when he coughed, a few droplets of blood escaped. They reached the convent in record time. Father Remington scooped Chrno up out of Rosette's arms but she clutched his hand the whole way so he would know she was still there beside him. Sister Kate, Elder and Azmaria were waiting for them outside the infirmary. Rosette and Azmaria were not permitted to go in with Chrno since they would just get in the way so reluctantly Rosette let go of Chrno and watched as he was whisked away from her.

"Rosette, what happened?" Rosette briefly explained to azmaria about the demon and the posion. "But... Chrno will be okay, won't he...?"

"Of course he will!" Rosetteshot back , indignantly. "Chrno is a demon, Az! It takes more than a dose of poison to kill a demon. And when they're done patching him up, I'm going in there to give him a piece of my mind. What is he thinking? Scaring me like that..." she shook her head dissaprovingly. Despite her rambling, Azmaria couldn't help but Rosette's knuckles turning a dangerous shade of white as she clutched at the watch around her neck.

* * *

Rosette glanced down at Azmaria and smiled. The girl was curled up like a cat, fast asleep. It was already quite late. Rosette hadn't been allowed to see Chrno yet, though Father Remington came out every now and then to assure her that he was doing okay. She shook Azmaria's shoudler. "Azzy, go to bed. I'll come and get you if anything serious happens," Azmaria hesitated but finally agreed. Rosette watched her go before allowing herself to slump in the chair. It was so tiring trying to be strong all the time when all she really wanted was to scream at the top of her lungs and hide under her bed. In her mind she saw Chrno's pale face again as he fell in to her arms. All that bravado about poison not affecting demons was for Azmaria's benefit only. in reality, for all Rosette knew Chrno could be in any minute now. And it would be all her fault. If only she'd been paying attention, Chrno wouldn't have had to save her. Again.

"Rosette?" The young nun nearly fell of the chair she was so startled. Father Remington's face was so grim that for a moment she feared the worst. But he shook his head and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he's alive." he said, but Rosette could tell soemthing was wrong. "The thing is, the poison was designed to kill him,"

"What does it do then?" Rosette asked, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"We're not completely sure...but Elder has a theory. There are a few demons that feed off the hopelessness and dispair of others. They capture their victims but do not consume them straight away. Instead they inject a poison in to the human which errases all the good memories that person has and replaces them with all the bad ones. It also plays on their worst fears, throwing them in to a living hell,"

Rosette struggled to digest all this information. "But... Chrno's a demon so it didn't affect him right?"

"It will not get Chrno as quickly as it would a human...but yes he will eventually be devoured by it. Don't worry too much though - Elder is trying to come up with a cure. He doesn't think it'll take him long. All we have to do is keep an eye on Chrno and permanantly remind him on the good times."

"Can I see him?" Father Remington nodded and led her in to the room. Chrno was lying in one of the beds nearer the end. Rosette felt relief wash over her as she saw him propped up by several pillows chatting away to Sister Kate and Elder. As she got nearer she could see how pale his face was and the slight blue tinge to his lips, but it could've been worse. Much worse. When she was near enough she slapped him round the head, though not nearly hard enough to cause any real pain.

"What was that for?" He muttered, rubbing his head.

"For making me worry so much!" Rosette scolded. "You're going to be the death of me! Oh you know what I mean," she added at the pained look on Chrno's face. Her frown faded and she suddenly grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in her own.

"Were you really that worried about me?" Chrno asked blushing a tiny bit.

"Of course I was, idiot. Don't you know how much you mean to me?" They both smiled shyly and Chrno shifted over slightly so that she could sit next to him. She used her free hand to stoke the sensative spot behind his ear. He closed his eyes, content and sighed deeply. It took them both a long time to even realise that the others had left the room.

Ok crappy end but my mind blanked :D this is totally writing itself now so if u hav any suggestions feel free to email me! R&R


	3. Feelings and Fears

**Author's note:** Sorry i haven't updated in a while bin busy with coursework (for god's sake! who cares if some made up characted is considered a heroine in her era??) so i got a few reviews for the first part of this asking how Chrno forgot Rosette. i think it makes it pretty clear in these next two chapters but in case ur still wondering basically its the poison from the demon in chptr 1. hope that clears everythin up!

enjoy nxt chapter R&R

**Disclaimer:** I...don't...own...Chrno Crusade...hardest five words i ever had to say

**Chapter 2**

**Feelings and Fears**

Rosette burst in to the room carrying a breakfast tray piled high with toast, pancakes, muffins, cereal and coffee. She dropped it in front of Chrno and sat cross legged on the end of bed, a proud smile plastered on her face.

"Geez Rosette, when I said I was hungry you didn't have to cook the entire contents of the kitchen for me!" Chrno commented, laughing a little.

"Well now that you're bigger you need more food!" she explained, leaning forwards to butter him some toast. Elder had decided that Chrno should adapt his more adult form until they found a cure to slow the poison further. She watched him eat, babbling happily away and only removed the tray when he had finished it all. Groaning slightly, Chrno lay back and clutched his over-full stomach. He vaguely wondered how on Earth Rosette ate so much everyday without puking. A fond smile played across his lips as he recalled the other evening when she almost choked in an attempt to fit ten marshmellows in her mouth. It had taken him and Azmaria a whole minute to stop her from coughing only to have her try again two seconds after.

His smile faded quickly though and was replaced by the empty, cold feeling that had taken refuge in his heart since that day he was poisoned. For the last four years he had lived in terror of the day that Rosette's time would finally run out. He couldn't imagin living without her smile, her warmth, her love. But he had never once contemplated loosing all the memories of her he already had. In his mind he saw the little girl she used to be; hair pulled in to messy pigtails, candy burtsing out of every pocket. It had only been a week since the demon poisoned him and already he was starting to find some memories a little harder to recall, some faces a little hazy around the edges.

"Chrno? Are you okay?" Rosette moved closer to him putting her hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling ill? You're wound isn't infetced again is it?Sit forwards so I can have a look," Although Chrno's body usually healed faster than a humans, the poison prevented the cut from completely closing up. It go infected quickly and though they had tried to solve this problem by keeping it wrapped up at all times it wasn't really working. Rosette lifted up the back of his shirt and unravled the bandage. "Hmm...It looks okay. I'll give it a wash just in case," She left the room, returning moments later with a damp cloth, antiseptic and clean dressings. She sat down beside him and waited as he pulled off his shirt.

"Sorry if I hurt you," Rosette muttered. Chrno braced himself, wincing slightly as the antiseptic made contact with his wound. The burning sensation only lasted a few seconds though. He felt his body relax as Rosette rubbed the cream over his back. His heart gave a strange flutter and he felt his cheeks redden ever so slightly. This was stupid! Why was he getting all embarassed? She was like a sister to him, always had been. He turned his head slightly and for the first time he really looked at her. The little girl in his mind had vanished and in her place was none other than a young women. Her body had curves in all the right places and her face had lost it's baby look. He had always known she was cute but he had never realised quite how beautiful she was.

"Lift your arms up," she ordered. Chrno obeyed and Rosette deftly wound the bandage around his body. When she was done he studied it impressed. Rosette smiled, blushing a little. "I've had a lot of practise, what with me being such a clutz...It's not too tight is it?" She asked feeling around the edges.

"No, it's perfect," Rosette turned her face up to him, smiling. They both seemed to realise how close they were at the same time. Rosette's smile faded and a warm blush tinted her cheeks. Before Chrno knew what was happening they were both leaning towards each other almost subconsiously. Almost. When their faces got to barely an inch apart the bedroom door crashed open, there was a blinding flash and Rosette fell off the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she fumed, jumping up and scowling at Elder.

He simply smiled and waved the newly taken photograph around in front of her. "I think the real question, _Sister_ Rosette, is what were _**you **_doing?" His smile broadened at the flustered look on the blonde's face and he danced out of the room, still displaying the snapshot like some sort of victory flag. Rosette glared after him. "Idiot. Pervert. I don't know how you live with him!"

Chrno laughed softly as his best friend continued to rant under his breath. She caught his eye and paused a moment before laughing too. "Do you wanna go somewhere?" she asked.

"Like where?"

"I dunno...anywhere. This place gets so suffocating after a while,"

"Sister Kate won't let you be alone with me while I'm like this,"

"You're not completely disabled yet," Rosette replied, purposely misunderstanding. They both knew that ever since Chrno had taken on his adult form Sister Kate did everything in her power to make sure the pair were never left alone for more than a couple of minutes. It was like she expected them to jump in to bed together if they weren't watched constantly. Though, considering what had almost just happened, Chrno wasn't sure he was all too upset with the planned disturbances. At least it would stop him being too tempted. In his child form he was safe since Rosette treated him like such a kid. But she was different with him now, though niether of them ever spoke about it. Sure she was still caring towards him and bossed him about whever she could. But their relationship was a lot more...reserved now. There wasn't as much playing or physical contact. There were unspoken rules that they both obeyed. Most of the time. "Where do you want to go then?"

* * *

It wasn't hard to get out of the Order unseen. There had been an increase in demon attacks this month so everyone was too busy to notice the nun and her devil take a car and leave in the middle of the day. They drove aimlessly for a bit before ending up at the monthly street market. Rosette ran from stall to stall, her face flushed with excitement, while Chrno struggled to keep up. She was like a little kid, pointing out everything interesting she saw and trying all the free food samples. After an hour she was exhausted and Chrno couldn't help but understand why. She was like a five year old on Prozac at times. They found a quiet park and sat down in the shade of a beech tree.

Rosette stretched out and leaned back on her hands. Chrno turned to look at her and found his heart beating just a little faster. Her eyes were closed and there was a small smile on her lips. She had grown up to be so beautiful. He had always loved her, even before Joshua had been taken. He had loved them both. They were like family to him. But somewhere over the last four years that love had changed. He no longer saw her as a sister. And he needed to tell her now, before he forgot. He wasn't as naive as Rosette. He knew there wasn't a cure. From what he had found out about the poison in the Order's library he wouldn't die. Not at first. His mind would slowly be devoured by evil thoughts, paranoia taking over him. If that happened, he would convert back to the Sinner he had once been and no one, not even his sweet Rosette would be able to bring him back.

Which was the reason he went to Sister Kate's office three days ago, the reason he made her make that promise. So he had to tell Rosette how he felt now or he never would.

"Want a toffee?" Said blonde asked suddenly, shoving the packet under his nose.

"No thanks," Chrno replied. If he ate something now he might throw up. "You shouldn't eat them, you know. They'll rot your teeth,"

"Sorry, dad," Rosette teased, giving him a poke in the chest. "Geez, just cuz you look like a boring old adult doesn't mean you have to act like one,"

She was pushing all the right buttons and she knew it. Chrno raised an eyebrow at her, pretending to be unbothered by her chilish taunts. However the moment she turned away he pounced, tickling her stomach mercilessly, bringing tears of laughter to her eyes. When he finally stopped they were both out of breath. Chrno noticed he had somehow ended up lying across her top half, pinning her down to the ground. She was too busy laughing to realise.

"Kiss me," Rosette's laughter faded quickly, a slight blush taking it's place. "W-what...?" she asked, certain she had heard wrong.

Chrno sighed and ran his fingers through her soft blond hair. "I know. I know you don't think about me in that way. I know I'm the reason you're not going to live to have children of your own. I know what I am. But...I can't bear to be so close to you all the time and not kiss you just once," All the while his face had been moving closer to hers. He hesitated slightly, giving her a chance to push him away. She didn't. His lips were barely a centimetre from hers when an overwhelming pain wracked his entrie body. Rosette sat up, taking him with her and clutched his shoulders as he cried out, doubled up.

"Chrno? Chrno are you okay? Don't worry I'm going to get some help, okay?" The last thing he saw before he fainted was the glimmer of her saphire eyes, brimming with sparkling tears.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING

Rosette jerked awake as she fet someone gently shaking her shoulder. Father Remington smiled down at her. "Rosette, why don't you go to bed? I'll stay with Chrno and make sure he's okay," Rosette yawned and stood up. After Chrno had fainted, Rosette had rushed to the nearest pay phone and got Father Remington to come and get them. The doctor had given them some tablets for the pain and checked him over. Although no one said anything to her she could tell it wasn't good. She gave Chrno's hand a squeeze before thanking Father Remington and heading off to her bedroom.

She was exhausted. For a split second at the park she had thought that Chrno was dead. He was so still. Only the constant ticking of the watch hanging around her neck assured he was still alive. She placed said watch on the bedside able and crawled fully-clothed in to her bed, not bothering to get changed. She hadn't been asleep long though when something woke her up. She fumbled for her alarm clock, hitting it to shut it up. It took her a couple of minutes to realise the ringing was the alarm signalling a demon attack. Seconds later Sister Amy burst in to her room. "Rosette, quick! It's Chrno; he's lost it!"

cliff hanger :O:O what will happen next?? haha i know and you don't!! :P

R&R


	4. Kiss me

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long! finally got around to updating though :) I'm only planning to do a few more chapters so hopefully more updates will come soon

Thanks to those of you who reviewed and especially to **whispering lotus** who's praise and comments were very helpful! :D

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the rights to Chrno Crusade (But I'm still waiting for them to appear on ebay :P)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Kiss me**

_"Rosette, quick! It's Chrno; he's lost it!"_

It took a while for the words to register. Surely Sister Amy was mistaken. Chrno wouldn't attack the Order. He wouldn't harm a fly unless he absolutely had to. Still half asleep and feeling deeply confused, Rosette pulled on her boots, flung the watch around her neck and followed Sister Amy out on to the grounds. The search lights dotted around the building in case of night-time attacks were all blaring, blinding Rosette for a couple of seconds. When he eyes finally adjusted she felt the ground beneath her crumble away, the air around her suddenly suffocating.

"Chrno..." Surrounded by armed Militia was her beloved friend, screaming at the top of his lungs. He wasn't in his full demonic form since he needed to break the seal for that. But that didn't mean he wasn't strong. He screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the windows around them to smash. Rosette ducked as shards of glass rained down on her, cutting her arms. What was wrong with him? The only times she ever saw him this mad were generally when someone threatened or hurt her. But she was fine.

"Rosette, over here!" Father Remington took the confuseed girl's hand and half-carried, half-ragged her over to Sister Kate and Elder.

"What happened?" Rosette cried.

"It's the poison!" Sister Kate yelled above the noise. "He has forgotten everything and thinks we're keeping him here as prisoner. He's trying to revert back to his full form. The seal is the only thing that's stopping him from destroying us all. Here, you'll need this," She pressed a gun in to Rosette's hands. It felt cold and strangely heavy.

"But...I can't shoot Chrno!" Sister Kate was already signalling to the others to fire. Rosette clasped her hands together, almost as if in prayer as several rounds narrowly missed Chrno's head. "Stop! You'll hit Chrno!"

"I've ordered them to miss him," Sister Kate explained calmly.

"What? I don't understand!"

"The poison has affected him deeply but it hasn't yet completely taken over his mind," Father Remington shot a few rounds in to the air above the demon's head. "We need to shock him out of it,"

"This isn't working!" Elder cried, stating the obvious. "The bullets aren't shocking him, they're just angering him,"

"Well do you have a better suggestion?!" Sister Kate yelled. She clutched her own gun, a grim expression on her face. She wanted Chrno to snap out of it. But if he didn't...she had made a promise.

"A shock..." Rosette murmmered, as if deep in thought. "You said all he needs is a shock, right?"

"Yes, but what are you- Rosette! Come back! Cease fire!" Sister Kate signalled frantically for the Militia to stop shooting. "Sister Rosette, come back! It's not safe! He doesn't remember you!"

Rosette ignored the nun's desperate cries and ran straight up to the frustrated demon. His eyes fell on her and he seemed confused, as if struggling to remember her. For a split second she was filled with hope. But then he screamed at her, grabbing her painfully by the arms. She tried not to cry out as his claws sunk in to her flesh. "Chrno... " She bit back tears. "You are so gonna owe me for this!" Without the slightest hesitation, she threw down her gun, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in to a kiss. It was a struggle at first just to keep his mouth on hers. But after a few heated seconds, he began to calm down. Relief flooded through her as he released his iron grip and instead wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay Sister Rosette, it worked," Sister Kate's voice seemed to come from somewhere far away. Chrno started to return her kiss, coaxing her mouth open. Rosette felt a shiver run up her spine as their tongues touched.

"Yes, thank you Sister Rosette. Everything is fine now," Rosette let go of Chrno's collar and ran her fingers through his soft hair, gently rubbing the sensitive spot behind his ear. He moaned softly in to her mouth, pulling her body even closer to his as their kiss deepened.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" The pair tore away from each other as Sister Kate's voice was accompanied by a gun shot. They both smiled sheepishly at the furious nun, at the same time trying to catch their breath. Rosette was suddenly all too aware of their large audience. She could see Sister Amy, Sister Claire and Sister Mary trying their very best not to laugh while Father Remington simply winked, an amused twinkle in his eye.

There was an awkward silence when everyone seemed at a loss of what to do. "Thank you, everyone. You may go," Sister Kate announced, her voice cold. "I think perhaps Chrno ought to get himself back to the infirmary. He looks tired." WIthout another word, the nun stalked off in to the building.

"Well you certainly gave everyone a good show," Father Remington commented as they followed her inside. Rosette wasn't sure if he was talking about Chrno's display or their kiss. "Don't worry. I'm sure Sister Kate will have calmed down by morning when she's had time to rethink the situation," Rosette seriously doubted it but kept quiet. When they got to the infirmary she bade both men goodnight before heading down to her own dormitory. She didn't know why Sister Kate was so annoyed with her. It wasn't like she'd done anything wrong. How else would they have gotten Chrno to come back? Really, it wasn't even a proper kiss considering the circumstances.

She changed in to her night gown and climbed back in to bed, already half asleep. A small smile crossed her lips as she remembered the feel of his lips on hers and a single thought ran sleepily through her mind; _I kissed Chrno..._

The next morning came just like every other morning had, bringing with it the sweet smell of new beginnings. But as Sister Kate gazed out of her office window she felt the knot in her stomach tighten. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night thanks to the stunt Rosette had pulled. Deep down, she had always known the girl's true feelings towards the demon. But it didn't make it any easier to accept. It wasn't that she feared Chrno would hurt Rosette. She knew him well enough by now to know that he would gladly die first. That was just the thing; now he would die first.

There was a soft knock at the door. As usual Father Remington entered the room without waiting for a reply. He moved over to the couch and poured out two cups of tea. Sister Kate allowed herself a small smile as she joined him.

"You have been up all night," it wasn't a question so she didn't reply. "It was going to happen. You knew it. I knew it. Anyone who looked at them could see how they felt for each other,"

"But...he is a demon," she protested, trying and failing to hide her distress.

"He isn't like the others," Father Remington insisted. "He loves her."

Sister Kate's lips thinned at that. "If he truly loved her he would rather kill himself now and save what's left of Rosette's time. In any case he will be dead by the end of the week,"

Father Remington's eyes shut briefly. "Is that what you want,"

"Of course not," Sister Kate whispered. "But it's true none-the-less. Rosette will be left with a broken heart and the leftovers of life he no longer needs."

A long silence stretched between them as the truth of her words reached them both. It was Father Remington who spoke first. "Will you tell her? Rosette, I mean. She still believes that he will get better,"

The nun did not reply at first and for a tense moment he thought she looked ready to cry. But of course she did not. "That girl has absolute faith. And isn't that what our church strives towards?" A sad smile crossed her lips. "No, I will not tell her. I will not take her faith away."

"Who knows?" Father Remington's bright smile was back in place so quickly they could have been talking about the weather. "The Lord works in mysterious ways. He might save them yet," Sister Kate did not reply. They sat in a heavy silence for a couple of minutes before changing the subject to lighter matters. Neither of them heard the suppressed sob of the young Blonde standing on the other side of the door.

* * *

Quite short sorry :( R&R as always :D

* * *


	5. Begining of the end

**Author's note: **hi again! soorrryyy it took sooo long for me to update this time! The plot kinda gets goin a bit now so i'll probably be able to update pretty soon. R&R hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chrno Crusade...yet! but just you wait! i'll find a way! laugh evily

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Beginning of the End**

Rosette woke up covered in sweat, her heart beating wildly. It was the same old nightmare again, watching Joshua disappear in front of her very eyes, unable to do anything to help him. but this time Chrno as taken too. She was left all alone. Scolding herself for being such a wet blanket she wiped her eyes and quickly dressed herself. It was still early but there was no hope of her getting back to sleep now. It took her just a couple of minutes to reach the infirmary but she hesitated, her hand clutching the doorknob but refusing to take the next step. What if it was awkward between them? Her cheeks grew warm memories from the previous night came back to her...

Well she'd never find out just standing there. Taking a deep breath she pushed forwards, ignoring the tight knot in her stomach. The curtains were drawn around Chrno's bed. She pulled them back and was surprised to see Sister Kate sat at the demon's bedside, her own aged hand resting on his. The demon and the nun did not move for a couple of seconds. It was as though they couldn't even see her. Then Sister Kate sighed, rising wearily to a feet as one who carried a heavy burden.

"Very well," she said, her voice strangely soft. She didn't look at Rosette as she left the room.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing," She noticed that Chrno was also avoiding her eyes. Frowning she took the seat that Sister Kate had previously been sat on and studied her friend closely. He wasn't looking great. His face was pale except for the dark smudges under his hollow eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," he lied, trying and failing to smile.

"Liar. You look awful," she leaned towards him and placed her hand on his face. "You're burning up," She went to move away but he took her hand in his own and pulled her on to the bed next to him. After some hesitation she relaxed against him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Inevitably it was Rosette who broke it. "Chrno?" he made a slight noise to show he was listening. "Do you want me to open the seal? I know Elder said that it wouldn't do anything to stop the poison but...it could be worth a try," She shifted so that she could see his face. His eyes were already half-closed.

"It isn't worth it," he mumbled. "Even if it could save me I would never allow you to drain your life further for me,"

"But-!" Chrno cut her off with a single, painful shake of his head. Annoyed she tried to sit up but he held her tight and eventually she stopped. With her head rested on his chest she could hear the beat of his heart, the rhythm perfectly matching her own. She let her eyes slide shut and sighed contentedly.

"This is nice," he whispered, already half asleep. "Why haven't we done this before?"

Rosette felt a small blush creep up her cheeks as he gently ran his hands through her hair. Why hadn't they done this before? Because it was forbidden? Because they had been too busy fighting? Because they were afraid? She had to admit, it was a little scary. But at the same time it was exhilarating. She was fully aware about how improper it was and the consequences of being caught together like this. But neither of them had the time to worry about that anymore.

Chrno sighed contendly, smiling fondly at the top of his contractor's head through slitted eyes. His mind was already half asleep but he resisted against it. There was something he needed to tell her...but he couldn't remember. What was it? Reluctantly his eyes closed and fell in to a troubled sleep.

"Rosette?" Rosette groaned as a small hand gently shook her shoulder. She couldn't remember where she was or how she got there, all she knew was that she was warm and comfy and didn't want to move. "Rosette, you've got to wake up. If Sister Kate catches you, you'll be in trouble!" Her eyes fluttered half open and their confused gaze vaguely moved over the two people standing beside her.

"Azmaria? Father Remington? What are you doing in my room?" she mumbled.

The girl's cheeks flushed slightly and she smiled guiltily. "Rosette, you're not in your bedroom..."

Rosette's eyes, which had already closed again flew open. She was still lying across Chrno's chest, his arms holding her to him protectively, one hand still buried in her hair, the other resting on her waist. She blushed furiously, almost falling clean off the bed in her attempt to untangle herself. By the time she was free and on her feet once more Azmaria was giggling somewhat nervously and Father Remington's usual amused grin had returned double its normal size. Rosette smile embarrassed and scratched the back of her neck.

"Uhm...we were talking, see and I got tired and-"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Miss. Christopher," Father Remington interjected.

"I don't...?" Rosette stuttered, hardly daring to believe her luck. Maybe she wouldn't be put on kitchen duty for the rest of her short life.

"Of course not," Father Remington replied. He had a solemn look on his face now but there was an amused twinkle in his Sapphire eyes. "You are sixteen now and you are old enough to make your own decisions. I just hope you used the right...per-cautions,"

At that both girls turned a shade of deep of red. The silver haired girl suddenly became fascinated in her own shoes, unsure exactly what to say. The blond, however, knew exactly what to say. "WHAT? THAT'S NOT WHAT WE WERE DOING AT ALL! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT, YOU PERVERT! YOU'RE AS BAD AS ELDER-"

Her torrent of abuse broke off abruptly as Chrno stirred. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before turning to look at them. Rosette's face softened and she smiled. Before she could say anything though Chrno frowned and blinked a couple of times.

"Who are you?"

uh oh!! :O:O

R&R!


	6. A Question of Cures

**Author's Note: **_Hey, finally managed to upload anoter chapter, I have more free time lately so will probably be uploading more chapters soon :D Enjoy :) _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Chrno Crusade :(:(:(_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A Question of Cures**

Rosette sat with her back against the wall, eyes closed, hands clasped, lips tumbling over every prayer she had ever been taught. _Please Lord, I know I shouldn't pray for him, but if you just let him remember me I'll never curse again, I'll do everything Sister Kate tells me, I won't boss Chrno round anymore...just please...let him remember me. _She started as a hand rested softly on her shoulder. She tried and failed to smile up at her silver haired friend.

"Any news?" she asked.

"No," Rosette replied. It had been two hours since Chrno had woken up. Thanks to all the medication he was on he was too sedated to do anything but fling his arms around a bit. But he still managed to send most of the objects on his bedside table at them in his confusion and panic. A glass had narrowly missed Rosette's head and Azmaria had to dive out of the way of an empty vase. Father Remington and Elder had rushed forwards to restrain him while Sister Kate pushed both girls from the room. Rosette had wanted to help but the others wouldn't let her while she was so hysterical. She had to admit she could see their point. It had taken her almost an hour just to stop having panic attacks. A few of the more experienced Militia girls had been called in to help and Rosette envied them now, wishing she could be in there, knowing what was going on. She glanced out of the window and saw the sun starting to rise. It was going to be a long day.

"I'm sure he's fine," Azmaria grinned unconvincingly. For once Rosette wasn't comforted by her friend's attempt at cheerfullness. She suddenly wished that now more than every Joshua could be with her. He'd know what to say to cheer her up. If Joshua were here he'd be able to save Chrno with his healing powers. Though, come to think of it, if Azmaria's powers didn't work then maybe his wouldn't either. But he'd still be there for her. She caught Az's anxious gaze and instantly felt guilty. It wasn't her fault Joshua wasn't here and she was doing her best.

"Thanks, Az," Rosette said, smiling properly this time. Azmaria blushed slightly and started to say something but cut off as the infirmary door opened. Father Remington's face was grim and for a split second, Rosette's heart stopped. But then the ticking of the pocket watch reached her ears and relief flooded through her. If he died she would know. "How is he?" she demanded.

"Exhausted and in pain," Father Remington replied, his own face tired. "But he's starting to remember again."

"You mean the poison's wearing off?" Hope suddenly bubbled up inside Rosette like warm water, soothing her aching insides.

"No Rosette," he replied, softly. "The poison is still eating away at him,"

"But then...why does he still remember?" Confusion clouded Rosette's mind as she struggled to understand.

"He's fighting it. But it isn't easy. He's drifting in and out of his own mind. Right now, no ones sure what's going to happen," For a second it seemed like he was going to say something else. But he stopped himself at the last minute, his face relaxing in to a softer expression. "Do you want to see him?" He led the two girls in to the infirmary. The curtains weren't drawn around his bed but he was blocked from sight by the seven militia girls surrounding his bed. They parted to let her past, some throwing her sympathetic smiles, other patting her gently on the back.

She was surprised to see Chrno sitting up, talking to Elder. His face was pale, the shadows under his eyes more pronounced, but apart from that he looked the same as earlier that morning. He didn't notice her immediately. When he did finally see her, a blank look crossed his face and she felt her heart join her stomach. But, to her relief, his expression quickly cleared and that familiar, shy grin crept in to it's place. She had the sudden urge to throw herself in to his arms but restrained herself. She didn't want to hurt him. Not to mention Sister Kate would probably ban her from being within five metres of him if she saw any kind of unnecessary physical contact between them. Instead she took his nearest hand in both of hers, clutching on to it as though it were the only thing to stop her falling. His eyes softened at the edges and she heard the words he didn't say.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," he replied, giving her hand a small squeeze. "Sorry I scared you,"

"Oh please, I wasn't scared! Annoyed, yes, but scared? Never. I hope you know how much troubled you've caused! Everyone running around after you all day!" He laughed slightly, subconsciously pulling her closer to him. "I mean it! If you don't get better soon I'm just going to finish you off myself and save everyone the bother," Sister Kate sighed in disapproval, clearly expecting Rosette to put Chrno back in to relapse. But Chrno just smiled. It was unreal the amount of comfort he got just from hearing her voice, even if it was chiding him. Even after his mind had come back to him, it was drenched in fear. What if something happened to Rosette while they were treating him? What if Aion got to her? Or she tripped and fell? She was always so clumsy. He cried out for her, hysterical. It was all they could do to restrain him. Though he could see how silly those fears were now it didn't stop him pulling her even closer so that she was perched on the edge of the bed next to him, listening to her ramble on about how selfish he had been to faint on her when she was all alone like that.

Father Remington smiled lightly. Chrno seemed to visably improve the moment Rosette stepped in to the room, despite the fact that she was telling him off. His smile faded however when he caught Sister Kate's eye. She nodded to him before leaving the room. He waited a couple of seconds before following her out. They walked in silence for a while, heading towards her office. He knew what she was going to say and waited for her to spit it out.

"The poison is still taking over Chrno's mind," It wasn't a question. "It will covert him until he sees nothing but danger and enemies in everything. He won't remember how he cared about us. He'll be no better than the bloodthirsty Sinner he was before Magdalene,"

"It might not come to that," Father Remington argued. "We've never actually studied the effects of the poison on a demon. This is only Elder's theory. For all we know Chrno's body might start fighting off the poison itself,"

"I don't think we can't take that risk," They had reached her office.

"What are you saying?" Father Remington glared at her, his normally passive face uncharacteristically hard. The nun met his stern gaze for a moment before looking away. "We can't abandon Chrno now in his hour of need. Not only would that go against everything this Order stands for but it would destroy Rosette. Or more likely she would end up destroying us. You've seen how much she cares for him,"

"And look what good it has done her!" She exploded. "Every second she inches closer to a premature death! She'll be lucky if she makes it to thirty! Not only that but she's putting her immortal soul in danger every time she's with him,"

Father Remington raised his eyebrows at her, causing her to blush slightly. "You don't really think Chrno would let things get that far, do you? He knows the risks. He would never risk her eternal damnation for his own satisfaction. He loves her,"

Sister Kate winced at the last bit but ignored it. "Strangely it isn't him I'm worried about. I've seem the way she looks at him when she thinks no one sees her. The way she caresses him. He wouldn't try anything with her, but he's already proven himself a fool to temptation," she paused for a moment, trying not to think about the consequences if that particular sin were committed. "But all of that aside, I will not put the lives of my girls at risk if he should loose control again. We need to find a secure place to put him in case of emergencies,"

They both thought for a moment. "The dungeons underground," Father Remington suggested. They had once kept low level demons used for training down there but had stopped using them once more high tech options came along. They were out of the way and had holy barriers in every corner.

"It will have to do," Sister Kate agreed. "He can stay in the infirmary tonight but I want him sleeping in a secure room from now on," She went to close the door but stopped at the last minute. "Oh and Remington? Tell Rosette that I will arrange for someone to take over her duties for now,"

"Sister Kate. Could we be developing a soft spot for the girl?" Father Remington teased.

Sister Kate smiled wryly at him, not raising to his bait. "Go and get some sleep, Remington. Lord knows we could all do with some rest,"

* * *

"Well... I suppose it's better than sleeping outside," Chrno commented, glancing nervously at Rosette who was pacing back and forth, muttering under her breath. "It's even quite cosy when you think about it..."

"Cosy?!" Rosette glared around at the tiny box room which consisted of a small bed in one corner, a chest of drawers in the other and about a foots space in between. "She's just doing this to annoy me," She felt the anger pulsing inside of her again and resumed her pacing and muttering. Chrno chuckled to himself, simply glad to have Rosette where he could keep an eye on her. Although he knew he was being stupid, he couldn't stop the anxiety stabbing at his chest just at the thought of her leaving him. He told himself that she was safe here, it was a convent after all. But there were still so many things that could go wrong; stairs that could be tripped on, a number of dangerous weapons just waiting for someone as destructive as Rosette to pick them up.

"Chrno?" Chrno started to find Rosette staring at him anxiously. "You're eyes have got that look again,"

"What look?"

"I dunno...kind of dark. Like when I first met you," She touched her hand to his face, smoothing out the creases of worry. "There, that's better," She went to pull her hand away but he caught it and held it to his cheek. "Much better," he agreed, smiling up at her. She blushed slightly but didn't move. A knock at the door made them both spring apart. It was followed by one of the militia girls that Sister Kate had ordered to guard Chrno's doors at night. "I'm sorry, Sister Rosette, but Sister Kate ordered me to make sure you were out of here before nine," She smiled apologetically at the pair and waited for Rosette to leave. Sighing, Rosette bid Chrno goodnight before following after her fellow nun, leaving Chrno alone in the small room. He sat on the edge of the bed, unsure what to do with himself. Finally he lowered himself on to his back and closed his eyes. In his mind he started the exercises that Elder had encouraged him to do. He pictured the lake near the Seven Bells in his mind, a safe harbour, a place that held so many happy memories. He saw Rosette there, smiling peacefully as she gazed up at the sky. Joshua joined her side and wrapped his arm around her. They turned back to look at him and Rosette's smile faded slightly to a look of confusion.

"Who's that, Joshua?" she asked.

She went to take a step towards Chrno but her brother stopped her. "It's no one," he replied, pulling her towards him and grinning sardonically at Chrno. "No one at all," Chrno realised what was about to happen before it did. He cried out as Joshua sudden swiped at Rosette throat, the six inch claws sprouting from the tips of his fingers digging deep in to her flesh. Liquid ruby gushed down her throat, staining her blue dress. Her face paled and she stared accusingly at Chrno. "Why didn't you save me?" she demanded. "Why did you let me die?"

Chrno ran forwards, reaching out for her but when he looked down his hands clutched only the blood stained dress. He looked up to find himself standing in darkness, completely alone.

Chrno's eyes snapped open. His heart was beating wildly, fear and guilt pulsating through his veins. How could he even imagine Joshua hurting Rosette. He was her brother! He loved her! He would never intentionally hurt her. It was Chrno's fault that Aion had taken him in the first place. If he had only protected the boy more carefully, recognised the need to keep him safe instead of only feeling sorry for himself and mourning over Magdalene. And now Rosette risked her life (what was left of it anyway) on a daily basis just to get the smallest step closer to finding a clue to his whereabouts. He had promised to help her find her brother and he would keep his promise if it was the last thing he ever did, and it was becoming increasingly likely that it would be. He turned on his side and closed his eyes again, keeping this solid thought in his mind. But he couldn't stop the image of Joshua's sadistic smile drifting in and out of his mind every now and then.

* * *

Father Remington sat opposite Sister Kate, a tense silence filling the room more than any noise could have. On the desk between them was a large brown envelope. Seconds ticked by, counted by the clock hanging on the wall, a constant reminder that time never stopped, not even for a moment. It had been exactly seven minutes since either of them had spoke. Father Remington stared hard at the nun but she avoided his gaze, only her thin lips showing just how annoyed she was. Her hand raced back and forth across the forms she was filling in.

"This is wrong," He spoke quietly but his tone was firm.

"We are not having this argument again, Remington. Not now," Sister Kate replied, without stopping.

"Yes now. There won't be time later," he struggled to keep calm but it wasn't easy. "Chrno is dying. We know that there's a cure. We know how to find it,"

"It might be too late for that,"

"It might not be," Father Remington countered.

"She is just a child!" Sister Kate cried, slamming her hands down on the desk. "She can't handle this mission!"

"She can't. But he can." Sister Kate met his gaze for the first time since he'd started talking, her expression stony. He was tempted just to shut up now but he knew there was no time to tiptoe around the woman's feelings. "You know of the power he possesses. If he uses it, even just for a short time, there is no doubt that they can win,"

"I will not risk what little time she has left on the off chance that it isn't already too late for him. Do you want her to die?"

"Of course not! But I think she's old enough to make that decision for herself,"

"No she isn't. She would just jump in to it, without any thought to the future as always," Sister Kate took a deep, calming breath. "I will not let her die before she even reaches twenty. We don't even know if this poison will kill Chrno,"

"So you're willing to take that chance, are you? That it might not kill him, just destroy his mind so that, lets face it, in the end we'll probably have to finish him off anyway,"

"If it saves Rosette's life, then yes," Sister Kate relied, coldly.

"It isn't up to just you anymore Kate," Father Remington stood up. "I refuse to keep this from them. This is their choice to make. I'm telling her,"

"Once you tell her, there will be no stopping her! It won't matter what anyone says, not even Chrno. Have you thought about what he wants?" Father Remington faltered slightly. Sister Kate continued before he had a chance to argue back. "This is a cure for Chrno we're talking about. If you must tell them, tell him first. Let him decide whether or not to tell Rosette,"

Father Remington thought for a moment before sighing, defeated. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll tell Chrno first," He paused for a moment, as if piecing together what he would say in his mind. Then he turned and left. Sister Kate waited for the door to click shut before slumping in to her chair, relief washing through her. As much as she distrusted the demon, she knew that she could rely on him for one thing; he would never let Rosette waste any more of her life just to save him. He wouldn't tell Rosette about the cure, she was sure of it. She felt a stab of guilt for the poor demon. But she quickly stifled it. If he was meant to live, God would find a way to save him. It wasn't her job to save Demons. But it is your job to save, the small voice in her mind muttered. She silence it and started on her paper work again.

Father Remington didn't go straight to Chrno. He knew that this was a touchy subject for Chrno and he would have to approach it lightly. He went over what he planned to say in his mind over and over again as he made his way to the demon's room. Nodding to the militia girl currently guarding the door. She smiled at him and moved so that he could get passed. Remington tapped on the door and waited for reply. After a moment or two of silence he pushed the door open slowly. "Chrno?" The room was in darkness, lit only by the light flooding in from the hallway. It took a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust. When they did he could make out Chrno's outline, hunched up on the bed, rocking back and forth slightly. Remington stepped in to the room cautiously, not wanting to shock him. "Chrno? Are you okay?" The demon's head snapped towards him, his whole body tensed. "Chrno, it's me, Remington,"

"I don't know any Remington," Chrno protested.

"Yes you do, Chrno. I'm a priest of the Magdalene Order where you live with Rosette Christopher,"

Chrno's face lit up slightly. "Rosette? You know Rosette?"

"Yes, and I know you," he watched as Chrno's eyes swept over him, seeing the silent struggle behind them. "It's okay Chrno, take your time,"

Several minutes passed by. Finally Chrno's face cleared. His body relaxed and his head slumped forwards. Remington came fully in to the room and switched on the lamp next to the bed. The light threw an orange glow on Chrno's eyes, high lighting the dark shadows underneath them. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic," Chrno replied bitterly. He caught himself and smiled sheepishly up at the priest. "Sorry. It's just been difficult, locked up in here all day. Rosette and Azmaria try to visit but they have their chores to do," Remington shifted guiltily on his feet. It was true that Sister Kate had been piling the chores on Rosette in an attempt to stop the pair spending too much time alone together. Apparently she thought that in his current form, Chrno was even less trust worthy, though not necessarily for demonic reasons. "So, what brings you here?" A look of alarm suddenly crossed his face. "Rosette isn't hurt is she?"

"No, no, she's fine," Remington hurriedly assured him. "Actually, she doesn't know I'm here...there's something I need to talk to you about," Chrno frowned, curious and waited for him to continue. "A couple of days ago, Sister Kate and I learned of a demon who's poison is the counter part to the poison you were infected with," Chrno stared at him blankly. "In other words, if we infect you with the other poison, it should cancel yours out, basically curing you,"

"I can be cured?" Chrno demanded, jumping to his feet excitedly.

"In theory, though we aren't entirely sure what the outcome of mixing these two poisons would be. Elder is optimistic about the whole thing but, well it's Elder,"

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Chrno thought about the last couple of days, the feeling of venerability, the hazy patches in his mind and felt an uncharacteristic flare of anger rise in him.

"I wanted to," Remington replied. "But Sister Kate wouldn't let me,"

"Wow, she really does want me dead," Chrno muttered.

"I assure you that isn't the case," though he couldn't deny that that may have been part of the reason she kept her mouth shut. "We need to get the demon here, alive, so that we can transfuse his venom in to you. The problem is, he's a high ranking fellow. We can't risk sending our militia after him, knowing there's a big chance we might loose some of them. The only one strong enough to defeat the demon without actually killing it is you,"

"Me? But in this form I'm just as weak as the rest of these humans," He met Remington's gaze and understanding dawned in his crimson eyes. He sighed and sank on to the bed. "You mean, the other me,"

"Yes. Only your demonic form has the power to truly defeat this creature." Father Remington watched as Chrno shifted so that he was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. "I understand this is a lot to think about-"

"There's nothing to think about," Chrno inturrupted. "Its bad enough that I drain her life on a daily basis, even more so when saving others. I refuse to use up her life span to save myself,"

Father Remington stared down at the man lying before him and, not for the first time, he Chrno's true age shining in his eyes. It was a bizarre thing, seeing such an old expression on a young face. "You'll die without this cure,"

"Maybe," Chrno replied, shutting his eyes.

Remington sighed. "No, not maybe," he hesitated a moment. "Chrno once it takes your mind, you will go mad. There will be no telling what you'll do. You could hurt someone, or yourself,"

Chrno didn't open his eyes. A strangely peaceful expression settled on his face. "You worry too much Remington. Have faith; isn't that what you're God thing is all about?"

Remington didn't reply. He was becoming more uneasy about leaving everything in God's hands. It didn't seem like He had any better handle on the situation than the rest of them did. "Will you tell Rosette?"

"Of course not," Chrno replied. Remington paused for a moment before nodding and leaving the room. He didn't see Azmaria disappear around the corner.

Azmaria stood with her back against the wall, breathing hard. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop. She'd been on her way to visit Chrno when she'd heard Remington's voice and before she could leave she had been drawn in by what they were saying. A cure? And they weren't going to tell Rosette? The small girl bit down on her lip, anxiously. She had to find Rosette.

* * *

:O will Azmaria tell Rosette?? find out next time..... ;)

R&R and please don't hate me for not updating in like aaaaggggeeess!! :P


	7. Confessions and Choices

**Author's Note: **Hey, okay another chapter but its quite short and there aren't really many developments. Already started on the next so should update soon. Also for those of you begging me not to kill Chrno well...we'll just have to see what kind of mood I'm in when I get to the end XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chrno Crusade :(:(

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Confessions and Choices**

Rosette yawned loudly, earning herself a disaproving look from Sister Kate. Sighing, she slumped down in her chair, trying to pay attention to what the elderly priest at the front of the church was saying. But she couldn't stop her mind straying back to the one person she shouldn't have been thinking about in a house of God. She hadn't seen Chrno that morning. Without him to get her up in the mornings she found it almost impossible to get ready on time. She only just made it in to mass as the priest began talking. Giving up on trying to listen, she bowed her head forwards and closed her eyes, hoping she looked like she was in prayer. In all honesty, she hadn't been sleeping well lately. She now spent half the night worrying about Joshua and the other half worrying about Chrno. It was difficult to believe that four years ago her biggest worry had been Father Remington slitting her and Joshua up. Now she would have gladly welcomed that.

By the time mass finished, her head felt clogged up with problems she didn't know how to solve. How was she supposed to find a cure of Chrno (because she would of course find one) and keep searching for Joshua and keep training so that she could defeat Aion all at the same time? She was both surprised and pleased to find Chrno waiting for her outside. "What are you doing here?" she asked, practically skipping up to him.

"Elder persuaded Sister Kate that it would be good for me if I got out of the Order for a while," his lips curled up in to that awkward smile that instantly made her want to smile back as he held up a list of errands written in the Elder's shaky handwriting.

"And she agreed? Maybe the old hags not so bad after all!"

"Well she did have one condition..." Chrno nodded his head at Sister Claire who was stood a couple of feet away. "We aren't allowed to go unsupervised. She said it's in case I loose control again. I guess I can see her point,"

Rosette seriously considered marching back in to the church to yell at the head nun for a moment but decided it wasn't worth it. Besides, she was too cheered of the thought of a whole day out with Chrno to care about one other person tagging along with them. They piled in to one of the Order's cars; Azmaria and Sister Claire in the back and Chrno driving, Rosette sitting sulkily in the passengers seat, having lost the vote of who would drive 3 to 1. Her mood quickly lifted though as they moved through the city, making their way to the shopping centre. The market was out and they strolled happily from stall to stall, in no rush to get back. It was a pain having Sister Claire watching Chrno's every move but she stayed out of their way and Rosette refused to let it spoil her mood. They moved through the list Elder had given them as slowly as possible but it still only took them an hour.

"Lets go get a drink and some cake somwhere!" Rosette suggested, already glancing around for a nearby cafe.

"I'm sorry Sister Rosette but Sister Kate told me I had to escort you straight home as soon as you were done," Sister Claire said.

"But we only just got here! We can't go back already!" Rosette sulked. "Couldn't we just stay half an hour longer? I won't tell if you don't," She smiled up at her fellow nun, trying to seem cute like Azmaira. Sister Claire wavered for a minute before sighing.

"Alright," she relented. "But only half an hour,"

Rosette was instantly off trying to find somewhere quiet for them to go. They settled for a small cafe with seats outside and sat in the shade of a large umbrella, relaxing in the afternoon sun. For a while it was quiet except for the drone of the busy shoppers and a coughing fit every few minutes as she swallowed more cake than was sensible. Azmaria laughed nervously as she devoured her third slice, sitting back in to her chair with a satisfied grin.

"Rosette, how are we paying for all this?" Azmaria asked anxiously glancing at the bill.

"Don't worry, we can use what's left of Elder's money," Rosette replied dismissively.

"But...isn't that stealing?"

"That old pervert owes me, I caught him going through my laundry the other day!" Rosette suddenly turned to Chrno, surprised that he hadn't chided her by now. She was worried to see his eyes closed, his face hard and pale. "Are you okay, Chrno?"

Chrno eyes fluttered open. "I'm fine," he lied, seeming disgruntled.

"Really? Maybe you should have another drink? Do you feel sick? Have you got a fever?"

She reached across to check his forehead but he pulled away from her. "I said I'm fine!" he snapped. Rosette's hand fell to her side and she stared at him in shock. Never in the four years that they had spent together had he snapped at her. She didn't know whether to feel hurt or angry. But before she could make up her mind, his whole body slumped to one side, held up only by the chair. "Chrno? Chrno, can you hear me?" Rosette was at his side in an instant checking his head. His skin burned like hot coal under her fingers. "We need to get him back to the Order,"

Between her and Sister Claire they managed to get Chrno back to the car while Azmaria ran ahead with the shopping. It was a short drive to the Order's Headquarters and Rosette submitted to letting Sister Claire drive while she sat in the back with Chrno. She stroked his forehead and lightly slapped his cheeks every time he looked like he was about to go to sleep. She didn't know how bad he was and he didn't want him falling unconscious on her. Using the portable phone they used on missions, Azmaria rang ahead and Elder and Father Remington were waiting for them when they arrived. All too soon Chrno was being lifted from Rosette's arms on to a stretcher and rushed up to the infirmary. She had to jog to keep up with them.

"What happened?" Elder demanded as they heaved him on to an empty bed. Nuns were busying around him, checking his pulse and other things, hooking him up to drips and all sorts of weird machines.

"I don't know. He was fine one minute and then the next he looked terrible," Rosette bit down on her lip anxiously. She should have checked to see if he was getting tired. All that walking around must have drained him. "Will he be okay?"

"His temperature is high, even for a demon," Father Remington commented. "His body is trying to absorb more astral to fight the poison but the pocket watch is making it difficult,"

Rosette's hands flew up to the watch around her neck. Was it her fault that Chrno was so ill? If only she was strong enough to release the seal without loosing so much of her own life in the process. "What can I do?" she cried.

"Nothing. Even if you opened the seal, it wouldn't stop the poison," Remington explained. "All we can do is try to bring his fever dow-" He was cut off as Chrno's body suddenly started thrashing around on the bed like a fish hauled out of the water. Elder reached in to the medical box beside him and injected a purple chemical in to Chrno's veins while the others attempted to restrain him. Almost instantly his body fell still. Too still. His breathing became shallow, his chest barely moving. Remington handed Rosette a damp cloth and instructed her to run it over Chrno's face a neck in an attempt to cool him down. She did as she was asked, leaning over him so that she could mutter in his ear, mostly words of comfort, but also a few sharp threats of what would happen to him if he didn't get well soon. When Azmaria joined them thirty minutes later there had been little improvement to his condition. She stood next to Rosette, tears brimming in her pale pink eyes. They were alone with him now except for Elder and Remington who were discussing their options in low voices on the other side of the bed.

"I just wish there was something I could do," Rosette confessed to her friend. "I've never felt so helpless before. Any other time he's had an injury this bad all I had to do was open the seal," Azmaria bit down on her lips, her face suddenly turning a subtle shade of pink. Rosette frowned, curious. "What is it Az?"

"What?...Nothing!"

"You're crap at lying, Az." her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Tell me whats wrong,"

"Well..." Azmaria hesitated. "The other day I was on my way to Chrno's room and I heard him and Father Remington talking and...well I didn't mean to but I overheard what they were saying and when they mentioned the cure I couldn't help but to keep listening and-"

"Cure?" Rosette was on her feet in an instant, hands on Azmaria's shoulders. "What cure?"

"Chrno made Remington promise not to tell you about it," she replied. "He doesn't want you to know,"

"Azmaria, if you know about a cure you have got to tell me! Please Az!"

Azmaria paused only for a second before bowing her head in submission. "I don't much about it. Remington said that the poison of another demon could help cancel out the poison from the one that got Chrno. If it could be defeated and brought back here, it could save him,"

"WHAT?!" Rosette quickly spun round to face a startled Remington. "There's a cure for Chrno and you didn't tell me??" She demanded.

Remington's face went blank for a moment before his usual calm expression took place. "Chrno specifically banned me from telling you," he replied. "I trusted his decision,"

"Where is this demon and why aren't the Order tracking it's arse right now!?"

"The demon is a high ranking one. We couldn't risk sending girls in after it. The only member strong enough to defeat it is Chrno. But he refused to let you open the seal. He was adament that you didn't waste your life,"

Rosette resisted the almost overwhelming urge to shoot Father Remington and instead leant over the sleeping Demon, shaking his shoulders urgently. "Chrno! Chrno, wake up!" his eyes opened slightly and he stared up at her, clearly confused. "Chrno, I'm going to open the seal so that we can go after this demon, whoever he is," Chrno's eyes widened in alarm and he shook his head furiously, bringing on a coughing fit. Rosette sucked in her breath as droplets of blood landed on the white covers, staining them red. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to try and keep awake while we get there. Otherwise I'll have to open the seal before we even arrive and I don't know how long I go,"

"No," Chrno managed, his voice hoarse. He pushed himself up in to a sitting position and closed his eyes for a moment as though his head hurt. "I won't let you,"

"This isn't your choice anymore, Chrno,"

"Nuh uh....it's my life," Chrno's eyes were already closing of their own accord but he argued strongly.

"No, it's my life. While this thing is hanging around my neck I get to make the decisions," She ignored his stuttered protests and turned to Remington. "How do we find this demon?"

"I believe I can help there," Elder inserted. "I have a machine that can pinpoint his almost exact location,"

"It doesn't matter, we're not doing this!" Chrno cried, turning to face Rosette. "I won't let you waste your life anymore than it has already!"

"This is my decision too! You can't just decide to give up when theres a cure!" Rosette yelled.

"You will not open the seal, do you hear me?" Chrno's voice echoed around the room and he suddenly found himself on his feet, fists clenched, heart pounding. The others stared at him, wide-eyed. They had never heard him shout before. He stared down at his balled fists and slowly relaxed his hand. If he hadn't known any better he might have thought he was about to hit Rosette. He met her eyes. Clearly she was thinking along the same line. "Sorry," he said, sinking back on to the edge of the bed. "I don't know what came over me,"

"Its the poison," Elder replied. "It's taking over,"

A new sense of urgency overcame Rosette. She stepped forwards and grabbed both of Chrno's hands in her own, pulling them up to the pocket watch. "Chrno, please," He didn't reply and avoided her gaze. A new idea came to her. "You promised to help me find Joshua, remember? Are you just going to go back on your promise now and leave me?" It was a low blow and she knew it but it worked. He glanced up at her, his expression torn. She took advantage of his momentary lapse. "Elder, get us that demons location. We'll leave first thing tomorrow,"

"I'd better go tell Sister Kate," Remington muttered as Elder hurried out of the room. He grimaced slightly. This wasn't going to be a fun discussion. He watched Rosette and Chrno carefully for a moment. Niether was actually speaking but they might as well have been yelling at the top of their voices. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Remington turned to Azmaria who was clearly just as uncomfortable as him. "Why don't you come with me? Sister Kate will be less inclined to shoot me if there are witnesses," Azmaria gratefully accepted his offer and the pair were left alone.

Chrno tried to keep his thoughts together but the fever was making everything seem slightly surreal and despite how hard he tried he couldn't keep up the staring match. Sighing, he looked down at his hands. The hands of a murderer. He wouldn't let himself be the cause of yet another death. "Rosette-"

"Don't." He looked up, startled to hear her voice clogged with tears. Her face was still stubbornly determined but she couldn't hide the hurt welling up in her Sapphire eyes. "Don't you dare tell that everything will be alright or that I can live without you,"

"Once I'm dead there won't be a drain of your life anymore. You can live the rest of your years out fully,"

"Idiot. You just don't get it do you? I'd rather die tomorrow with you than live to a hundred having never met you. I need you." She held up her hand to stop him interrupting. "I'm no good at telling people how I really feel. I spend most of my time rushing around. I don't have time to sit down and think everything out. But when I think about loosing you....it's like there's nothing left for me."

"You'll still have Joshua," Chrno pointed out.

"Yes," Rosette agreed. "And I will find him, no matter how long it takes. But the way I feel for him isn't the same as I feel for you,"

Chrno felt his heart drop slightly. "Well of course not. He's your brother, you love him,"

"Yes. But even if he had never been taken, we wouldn't have been together forever. We would have gotten married and had families of our own and probably seen each other only once a week and on holidays,"

Chrno's face crumpled slightly as he pictured the future she described, the future she would never be able to have. Is this how she imagined her life would be like? He saw her walking up the isle towards some faceless stranger and jealousy rushed through him, bitter and sickening.

"I'll find Joshua because I need to know he's safe. Its my fault he was taken," she cut him off before he even opened his mouth. "It is. If I had stopped being so selfish and let Remington take him he would have been safe. So I'll save him. But I'll stay with you because I need to be with you. I..." She hesitated a moment but swallowed down her fear. There was no time for holding back anymore. "I love you,"

Chrno stared at her, stunned in to silence. She...loved him. He'd always known that she looked to him as her friend, that she trusted him to protect her. But he had always accepted that that was all he would ever be. He had put aside his own feelings, not wanting her to feel pressured in to anything. And now she was telling him she felt the same way. She loved him. Rosette loved him.

"Okay, so here's the part where you put me out of my misery and say something..." Rosette stated impatiently.

Without speaking or thinking of the consequences, Chrno pulled her against him and kissed her. It wasn't the same as before, when he'd been nearly out of his mind with panic and fury. He had always thought that was just her desperate attempt to get him to come back. Their lips pressed against each other softly, their hands met and tangled. It was how he had always imagined it would be and so much more. And for that one moment it didn't matter that he was dying or her brother was in the hands of the most notorious demon known to man. It didn't matter that Sister Kate could walk in at any moment. And it made everything seem a little better. But it wasn't enough.

* * *

"I see. And they wish to leave this morning?" The calmness that Sister Kate displayed was a credit to her many years of service to God. Her voice wasn't even slightly raised. Remington felt slightly more confident and continued.

"That's right. Elder should have the location by now,"

"Okay. I understand. There is just one thing I would like to ask," Remington noticed the all too familiar glint her eye a second too late. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! You are just going to let them waltz out of here to go off on some fairytale mission on their own which will probably result in her loosing another ten, twenty years just for a cure we don't even know will work! I mean, where are we going to keep this demon?!"

Remington hadn't thought about this. "There are cells that can be used."

"Cells...." Sister Kate was on her feet now pacing. "Do you know Remington I'm begining to wonder if you're trying to bring the Order down! First you bring a demon and its contractor to my door, and now you want me to put up an evil being bent on killing humans! If you weren't one of the most skillful exorcisits I've ever had the misfortune to meet I would do everything within my power to have you killed, or worse; excommunicated,"

Remington gave her a couple of seconds to cool off while trying to work out how someone would rather be killed than kicked out of the church. In the corner of the room Azmaria was staring at the floor, hands trembling slightly. Poor girl. Maybe she would have been better off with the others. Coughing slightly, he took a careful step forwards. "Kate, I understand your worried. But Rosette is a trained member of the militia and capable of making her own decisions,"

"Oh really. You know sometimes I don't know whether you're working with me or against me," Sister Kate spat. She glared at the priest for a moment before turning to look out the window across the grounds of the Order. It was still dark. Sunrise wouldn't be for several hours and then she would be forced to go about her daily duties, looking after all the other girls while her mind stayed only with one. She sighing, her shoulders slumping, tired of being the bad guy. Why was it only she could see reason? Rosette's life had been shortened by her stupid decisions. She should be spending the rest of her short life in prayer, begging for God's mercy and understanding. They stood in a tense silence for several long minutes. Azmaria had curled up in her chair and was snoring lightly, oblivious. Remington took a calming breath and moved so that he was directly behind Sister Kate. She raised her hand to her face, catching a runaway tear on her index finger. Reaching out, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I love her too," he muttered.

"Then you understand why I want to stop her,"

"And you understand why I want to let her go,"

Anger flared up in her for less than a second before resignation took its place. She nodded slowly. "Will you go with them?"

"Of course," Remington replied, smiling slightly. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze before leaving the room, carrying Azmaria in his arms.

* * *

Well thats it for now...R&R :D


	8. Time's Ticking

**Author's note: Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews, finally another chapter :) Quite a few of you have said you don't know whether you want Chrno to be okay or not and I know exactly what you mean :P This is the second to last chapter and I still haven't decided. Guess we'll just have to wait and see....**

**Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade is not mine**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Time's Ticking**

Tick...tock...Tick...tock...Tick...

Chrno stumbled forwards through the grand house, following the sound of the familiar pocket watch. He paused at the bottom of a huge marble staircase. The ticking echoed down towards him, beckoning him on. "Hurry, Chrno!" Azmaria whispered, leaning towards him from where she stood on the bottom step. Her red eyes gleamed urgently at him, pleading with him to continue. "Please, Chrno! Hurry!" she repeated, urging him on. He pushed forwards, taking the first two steps at a time. He glanced back to see if she would follow him but she was already gone. He carried on up the seemingly endless flight of stairs, the sound of the ticking pulling him onwards. When he reached the top he found himself at a crossroads. The corridor split in two directions, continuing round in a loop. He started to the left, stopping at each open door in turn, desperately searching in vein for the source of the ticking. He cried out in frustration as he reached the top of the stairs again.

"Keep going, Chrno," Joshua smiled at him, encouragingly, the horns on either side of his head shimering in the light from the chandelibre. "You're almost there, "

Chrno followed his gaze to the room opposite them. The door was open but Chrno couldn't see in very far because it was filled with a blinding white light. He stumbled forwards blindly until his leg bumped against something. The light started to recede slowly and a grand bed came in to view. Lying across it was Rosette, completely still. Lifeless. It was then that Chrno realised how quiet the air around him had suddenly become. The insistent ticking no longer filled the room. A feeling that was similar to freezing cold water pulsing through his veins suddenly swept through Chrno's body. Shaking his head in disbelief, he climbed across the bed until he was kneeling beside her perfectly peaceful body. She looked like something carved out of marble, beautiful and pure.

"You know what you have to do now, don't you Chrno?" Aion said, holding out the dagger to Chrno. "It's the only way you can be together,"

"It's only fair Chrno," Sister Kate added. "You did end her life. The world will be a better place without you,"

"Because of you, Rosette couldn't save me Chrno," Joshua sighed.

"Now she's gone and it's all your fault," Remington smiled calmly at him.

"It's only right, Chrno," Azmaria commented, her pale face solemn.

Chrno took the cold metal handle in his hand and stared down at the blade. Closing his eyes, he plunged the knife in to his chest. As soon as he did the whole world shattered and fell around him in a million pieces. Terrible noise filled the empty space around him, screaming at him to die...

Chrno sat up so quickly he banged his head on the top of the car. Cursing, he slid back down in his seat, clutching his now throbbing head. He glanced out of the window to see the sun beginning to rise out of the hills that surrounded them. During the night fog had rolled in all around them, making it impossible to see any further than a couple of metres ahead on the small countryside lane. Elder and Remington had switched places so that the former was driving and the later was checking the machine. Rosette sat unusually quiet in her seat, one hand clutching the pocket watch around her neck, the other resting within inches of Chrno's. His hand twitched slightly as he resisted the urge to reach out and grab hers.

He watched Remington and Elder consult with each other every now and then in low voices. Could they not sense the tension that was packed in to the back of the car with them? Chrno was drowning in it. More than anything he wished he could be alone with Rosette so he could ask her what she was feeling and why she was so quiet. Against his will his mind drifted back to just seven hours earlier, to the infirmary room and the smell of Rosette's hair and her lips pressed against his lips. They had manged to stop before things got too out of hand. But it had been a close thing. Remington had walked in just seconds after Rosette had jumped off the bed and sorted out her ruffled hair. Since then they hadn't had a second alone together. Chrno risked another glance at her. Was she regretting her actions? Or was she simply worried about what lay ahead?

"How much further have we got to go?" Chrno asked, leaning forwards in his seat.

"Not too much longer," Remington replied. "We would have been there sooner but It changed direction at the last minute,"

"Is he still on the move?"

"No, he's stopped to feed at a village," Remington's tone was disgusted. They drove in silence for another hour before Father Remington finally anounced their arrival. The small village rose out of the fog, like a ghost town, growing with every second.

"Where is everyone?" Rosette asked softly. The streets were completely empty. Even the bakery they passed was shut. It was like a ghost town. Elder parked the car on the side of the road and they all climbed out on to the deserted streets. Of course it was Rosette who spoke first. "Well this was a waste of time!" Rosette complained. "That stupid machine of yours must be bro-" Her voice was drowned out by a deafening whail that was as painful as thousands of nails screeching down a chalkboard. . They all clasped their hands over their ears as the sound echoed around them.

"I guess we know the demon is here," Elder commented. "But where are all the people?"

"I think I can answer that," Chrno said quietly. They all followed his gaze. It took them a couple of seconds to decipher the strange objects lying on the ground. Rosette made a strange, strangled noise and turned away as Remington crossed himself and said a quiet prayer. Clumped together in abandoned heaps or scattered alone were the lifeless, shrivelled up bodies of hundreds of people. "W..what happened to them?" Rosette muttered, her hand clamped over her mouth and nose as if she was trying to stop the tragedy of it entering her body.

"The poison," Remington explained. "The demon leaves them for three hours so there bodies are ready to be digested."

"A few hours? How come Chrno isn't like that?" Rosette glanced at Chrno as if expecting him to suddenly shrivel up any second now. Their eyes met for a second and she quickly looked away again.

"He's demon so the poison doesn't effect his body. His mind is more like a humans, though there are many more layers to it. That's why it's taken longer for the poison to effect him." Remington looked around at all of the dead people. "These people would have died in complete madness, no clue where or even who they were,"

"So where's the demon now?" Elder glanced down at the machine but it wasn't precise enough to pinpoint the exact location.

They all looked to Chrno who closed his eyes, pausing for a second before answering. "Not far, just a couple of miles. He'll be back soon to collect them,"

Rosette visibly shuddered. "We'd better start preparing then." She turned away from the bodies, refusing to look at them again. She tried not to think about the fact that she saw Chrno's face in every one of them, setting a new fire of determination ablaze in her chest.

Rosette felt naked as she stood in the middle of the silent street, without a gun or any other form of protection. She was struggling to keep still, anticipation bubbling in her stomach and tingling up her arms and legs. To her left Remington crouched low, a gun clutched in his hands, ready to strike if necessary. To her right Elder had set up one of his latest machines that worked in the same way as a cannon but instead of cannon balls it shot nets soaked in holy water and laced in binding prayers. Directly in front of her, hidden by the cover of the fog was the one person there who kept her from turning on the spot and running right now. They had debated for a while over the plan but in the end Chrno relented. Rosette was to act as the bait, giving the appearance of a last villager. When the demon heard her he'd come to finish her off and then Chrno would strike, fighting him only hard enough to render him unconscious so that Elder could capture him. They had a specially made trailer attached to the back of the car that has enough barriers around it to keep it harmless for the journey back. Now all they had to do was wait for the thing to turn up.

Rosette paced back and forth, stopping about and making as much noise as possible to get the thing's attention. She made sure not to leave the small barrier Remington had created. Sighing she looked all around her but it was impossible to see further than just a few metres ahead in this darkness. The silence pressed in at her from all sides.

Chrno watched from his ready position as Rosette began to get impatient. His whole body was tensed, ready to pounce the second the creature showed itself. "I don't think it's coming!" Rosette called. Before Chrno could even cry out in horror she had already stepped out of the safe area marked for her. She never heard the demon come up behind her and crash in to her back, slamming her in to oblivion. Chrno's scream echoed around the fog as Rosette's body seemed to float to the ground in slow motion. The demon was in the form of a giant bird, it's talons glinting victoriously as it swooped off in to the fog. He ran to Rosette's fallen body and quickly checked her over. There was no blood. She hadn't been poisoned. He almost laughed in relief, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Rosette, it's okay, the talons didn't get you," he told her. A couple of seconds passed. His smile faded. "Rosette? Rosette, wake up,"

Chrno waited in the silence for her to respond to him. Silence... heart pounding he reached over to the pocket watch that was lying face down, still attached to her chest. He turned it over and stared at it's black face. It was then that he realised he was no longer in his human form. Calmly he rose to his feet and closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of her lifeless body. He took in several deep breaths, torn between ending his own life there and then or pursuing that demon first. Rage swelled up in to him from a long forgotten part of his soul, seeping through his veins, poisoning his mind. His ears filled with a sound so heartbroken and raw it pained him just to listen. It took him a couple of seconds to realise it was his own scream, tearing through the silence like a dagger hacking at a silk sheet, shredding it to bits. He bent in to a crouching position and then sprung in to the sky, his wings carrying him away from her and towards the beast that still circled ahead of him, taunting him. He set his eyes straight ahead and let go of the part of him that would normally would have regretted the killing of a living thing. That part of him had died along with Rosette.

* * *

Rosette screamed Chrno's name as he leapt in to the sky but he completely ignored her. Remington and Elder were by her side, both as confused as she was. For some reason Chrno had suddenly cried out for her, sobbing at her feet and then just as quickly he had flown off, his face set in a way that scared Rosette. "What the hell is he doing?" she cried.

"It must be the poison," Elder muttered. "It's playing with his mind. He clearly thinks something has happened to you,"

"But how is he in his demonic form? The seal hasn't been broken,"

"He isn't really transformed. The poison is taking over his body, making him believe he has his powers back. It's sort of like the power of his mind has been fueled by the poison," Remington explained.

"Well, we have to go after him!" Rosette cried, then stopped in her tracks. "Wait, we still need the other demon..." She stayed rooted to the spot, as if she was physically unable to make a decision. Before they could even start to form the beginings of a plan in their mind though, a piercing screech echoed through the fog. "Chrno!"

"No, it's the other demon," Remington said, already running towards the noise. Rosette followed him, searching the skies for any sign of Chrno. Finally she caught sight of him, locked in a fierce battle with the demon. It was clear to see that the Bird-Demon was no match for him. Within seconds Chrno had it locked in his arms. "If he kills it we won't be able to get it's venom!"

"Chrno! Stop!"

She might as well not have bothered for all the notice Chrno took. He continued to wrestle with the beast until there was a deafening crack that seemed to vibrate through Rosette. The Demon's lifeless body began to fall. It vapourised before it reached the ground. Rosette's cries echoed around them, falling on deaf ears. Chrno stared down at the spot where the demon had began to fall, his face crumpling in a way that broke Rosette's heart. Then he screamed and launched himself in to the clouds, disappearing from her view once again.

* * *

Remington and Elder clung to their seat belts as the little car swung round the narrow country lanes, tipping ever so slightly as the poor thing was pushed way beyond its limits. Remington clasped his hand over his mouth, wondering who had thought this tiny scraps of material strapping him to the car could ever be strong enough to keep him safe. They had agreed to let Rosette drive only because they needed to go fast and Rosette looked like she was ready to shoot anyone who tried to stop her. Elder tried to hold his hands still enough to consult the machine they were now using to track Chrno.

"He's stopped at the next town," he called over the noise of the engine and Rosette's continious stream of swear words.

"What the hell is he doing there?" she screamed.

"It doesn't look like he's causing any trouble. He's staying in one place as far as I can tell,"

Rosette forced her foot to press the accelerator pedal down even further, speeding up the reluctant car. It didn't take them long to reach the town and Rosette was forced to slow down as the forest of buildings thickened around her, swallowing them whole. She followed Elder's directions turning down side alleys and dark streets until they came to a row of abandoned houses, leaning against each other for support, rust pouring out of them like blood.

"I can't know for sure exactly which one he's in," Elder said. "We should split up,"

They all turned in to a different building, occasionally passing each other as they left one empty shell to enter another. Rosette pushed open the door to the third building she had tried, coughing at all the dust that flew up in to her face. She crept in, a two inch carpet of dust silencing her footfall. She searched through the empty downstairs rooms and glanced at the stairs hesitantly. Most of the steps were missing and the others looked like death traps. She strained her ears for a moment. No sound reached her ears. Deciding not to risk it she turned only to freeze as a small creak from the floor above her echoed round the small hut. Hand on gun, she carefully made her way up the rotting wood. She paused at the top. There were three doors, one of which was ever so slightly open. Heart hammering in her chest, she moved towards it. She hesitated only a second before pushing it fully open. At first she couldn't see anything. It took several minutes for her eyes to adjust. The room was completely empty except for a bundle of rags in one corner. Rosette's heart sank in disappointment. She turned to leave only to bang straight in to a tall figure with long purple hair and a torn red coat.

"Chrno!" she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him as tightly as she could. She was so relieved she didn't notice how long it took him to touch her or the fact that he was pushing her away when he should have been pulling her closer. She frowned up at him. "Chrno, whats wrong?" He was looking down at her as though he'd never seen her before. His eyes closed and his face tensed, his upper lip curling in to a snarl. She reached up to touch him cheek and the next thing she knew she was lying on her back, pain exploding in her head. She coughed, the wind knocked out of her. "C-Chrno? What are you doing!? It's me, Rosette!"

He swooped her up so fast she had no time to react. She couldn't find the breath to cry out as he slammed her against the wall and pinned her there by her throat. She struggled against him, clawing at his arms and face, anything to get away. Her heart thudded in panic. She needed to breathe.

"You aren't Rosette," Chrno hissed. "Rosette is dead."

"C...hrno...it's...me-"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed in her face. "This is just the poison messing with my head! Rosette is dead because of ME!"

Rosette could feel herself getting weaker, her hands no longer able to reach out to Chrno. She tried to keep fighting but already she was slipping away. She was surprised how easy dying was. Why had she been scared of this for so long? It was so simple just to slip in to this peaceful oblivion that called out to her. Much easier to die than to fight and she was so tired of fighting. Through the fog she was mildly aware that she was now lying on the floor, a gun shot filled the tiny room and a familiar face was leaning over her, his handsome mouth moving soundlessly. She started to reassure him that it was all okay but instead she chose to close her eyes, happily surrendering to the darkness.

"Rosette. Rosette?"

* * *

Rosette rolled over on to her side, pulling the covers up around her chin and yawning loudly. "Five minutes Chrno," she muttered.

"Rosette, wake up,"

Reluctantly she opened one eye only to find herself staring up at a silver haired little girl with pink eyes and transparent skin. "Az...what happened?"

"You passed out," Azmaria explained, helping her to sit up. "Remington carried you back. He said to bring you to Sister Kate as soon as you woke up,"

Rosette glanced around her. She was in her own room and evening light was spilling in through the window as the sun slipped away from them. Her heart gave a tight squeeze as she remembered Chrno's hands clamping down on her throat. She ran to the mirror on her wall and examined the purple bruises blossoming on her pale skin.

"Rosette..."

"Please don't, Az," she begged, already feeling the tears threatening to take her. "Come on, we have to hurry,"

The pair rushed down the halls, barging in to Sister Kate's office without knocking. Immediately Rosette could tell they were arguing. Sister Kate's head was bowed, her face pale while Remington's fists were clenched at his sides. Elder stared out of the large windows, his own lip trembling uncharacteristically. "What's the plan?" she asked, desperate to get going. No one answered her and she began to grow impatient. "How are we getting Chrno back?" Again her question was met by silence. "What's going on?"

Finally Sister Kate spoke. "I've already spoken to the Militia. They are ready to go,"

"Go? Are they going to help us? I really don't think we'll need that many of us just to catch Chrno,"

Sister Kate took a deep breath before meeting Rosette's eye. "We aren't going to catch Chrno, Rosette,"

Rosette felt the floor start to sway underneith her slightly. She struggled to keep her balance. "What are you talking about?"

"Rosette, when Chrno was ill he asked something of me. I refused him at first. But he was very persistent. And in the end I made him a promise," Sister Kate explained, her tone business like. "He asked that if he should become completely overtaken by the poison that I would...that I would kill him,"

Rosette's head was spinning again. She shook it back and forth, backing away from Sister Kate. "No....no! He would never ask that!"

"Rosette-"

"No! You've always wanted him dead and now you've finally got your chance! You can't! I won't let you!" she was screaming, convincing herself as much as Sister Kate.

"Rosette, stop," Remington said gently, moving slowly towards her. "I know this is hard for you. But you have to stay calm."

"Chrno didn't ask for this! Tell me it isn't true, Remington." Rosette pleaded with him. "Please!" When he didn't reply she finally crumbled. He caught her as she began to collapse, dragging her to the couch and holding her against him, his own heart aching at the sight of her like this.

"Rosette, I know you love Chrno." He said when her sobs had quitened enough for her to hear him. "You want what's best for him, right? It is too late to save his mind now. The Chrno you know is gone. He is suffering now more than ever. Is that what you want for him?"

From within the folds of his arms, Rosette shuddered, shaking her head slightly.

"You need to be strong for Joshua," he continued, stroking her hair.

This seemed to reach Rosette if nothing else had. Slowly she sat up, detaching herself from Remington. Her face was suddenly very calm, worryingly so. Remington resisted the urge to reach out to her.

"Fine," she whispered.

Sister Kate breathed a sigh that was tangled with relief and pain. "I will go with the girls. You stay here with Remington-"

"No. I'm coming. It has to be me who does it. He would have wanted it that way," she rose shakily to her feet, still refusing to meet anyone's eye.

"Rosette, I don't think thats a good idea,"

"Of course you don't," Rosette replied quietly. "But I do. I want to be there when he...." she couldn't finish her sentence. For a moment it seemed like she might break down again but she managed to pull herself back together. She took a deep, shuddering breath and her hand rose almost subconsciously to the pocket watch. "This is my battle,"

* * *

hope you enjoyed it :D last chapter soon :D xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **So this is it guys - the last chapter. Hope you have enjoyed the story :D Please Review :D

P.S sorry about spelling mistakes couldn't be bothered to check through :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chrno Crusade

* * *

**Final Chapter**

**Ends and Beginings**

Chrno paces around the abandoned warehouse, rage burning inside of him, driving him forwards. Now that his only source of life was dead he isn't entirely sure why he is still living. He can only assume that it is this hatred pulsating through him, both boiling hot and painfully cold at the same time, that is keeping him going. He wishes he could hold Rosette one last time. He wishes he could have told her goodbye. He wishes he could have contatined himself enough to draw out the death of that vile, worthless piece of shit that killed her so that it suffered more. But more than anything he wishes he could die. He isn't stupid. He doesn't expect to see Rosette again in the next life. They are not destined to go to the same place. But this life is pointless without her. Like a gun with no one to aim him, he wonders around aimlessly, at a loss of what to do.

He had planned on ending his own life at the first town he came to. But then the poison began to taunt him even further, bringing forth apparitions of Rosette, alive and well. He can still see her, though he refuses to look at her. Her smile reflectes off every surface, the fierce gleam in her eye shimmers in every drop of water that fell from the ceiling.

And she isn't all he sees. Surrounding him are hundreds of that bird-formed demon, perching on each beam, hiding in each corner, red eyes glaring at him. He wills them to take him, to end his suffering now.

"Christ, will you just do it already!" he screams. "Kill me! Kill me! KILL ME!"

At that moment the doors burst open and in swarmed the very militia he had once served, headed by that sour faced bitch and...

For a second Chrno's breath catches in his throat. He almost runs to her. Then he remembers her dead body lyingin front of him. He felt her lifeless form with his own hands. He knows what is real and what is not. He tries his best to remain calm. They will shoot him, this he knows. Him and Sister Kate have a deal. He will not allow himself to succumb to the poison before he dies.

"Sinner Chrno, we are giving you one last chance to surrender yourself. If you fail to stand down we will shoot you!"

Chrno ignores her, focusing only on the Rosette-copy. He knows she insn't real and yet this is the last face he wants to see before he dies. The imaginary gun is pointed straight at him, release just a pull of the trigger away. He smirks at the vision. "Go on. Do it." he goads. "It's why you're here isn't it? So go ahead...kill me," The gun hovered for a moment, her finger stroking the trigger. And then before he can register what is happening, she is throwing it to one side, walking towards him, ordering the others not to shoot. He's impressed at how convincing the poison iss. The creatures around him squack mockingly as the fake Rosette stopps in front of him, close enough that he can feel the heat off her body. No, he's just imagining it. There is no heat. He can't look away from her gaze all the same.

Annoyed, he starts to laugh, the only thing he can think to do. He can feel anticipation building in the bottom of his belly. It won't be long now before his suffering is over. The thought was dizzying. Rosette is speaking but he can't quite understand what she is saying. It's like they're in too different places, talking through a faulty phone line. He tries to concentrate but everything keeps fading in to darkness before coming back again, too bright, too colourful. He is struggling to stand up. Suddenly the fake Rosette is standing so close, their bodies are touching. And then power in surging in to his body, filling him right to his core. He feels himself rising to his real height, the wings tearing out of his back. By the time he realises the truth it is already too late.

Pain ripped through Rosette's body, tearing her to shreads. She could feel the substance that made up her being draining away, leaving her hollow, empty. For a couple of seconds after Chrno manages to shut the seal, she lies in his arms, panting. She has to concentrate hard just to suck enough air in to her tight lungs. With some effort she turns her head slightly so that she is looking in to Chrno's crimson eyes. They are just as distant as her own must be. She is slipping away and, she realises, taking him with her.

"Chrno..."

"Shh..don't talk," he whispers and his voice is just as rasping as her.

He tries to support both of their weight but he can feel himself slumping until they are both curled up together on the cold floor, oblivious to the fifty or so armed nuns surrounding them, some weeping, some simply staring. A couple of long moments pass. No one speaks. All the can be heard is the slow, rattling breaths that rise and fall in unison to the relentless rythem of the ticking pocketwatch. And then there is silence.

Six Months Later:

Sister Kate stood at her office window, staring out at the grounds, enjoying the peaceful silence while it lasts. On cue, there is a light tap at the door. Holding in her exasperated sigh, Sister Kate calls out for the knocker to enter. Azmaria appeared on the other side of the door, her serene face breaking in to a small smile. "Good morning, Sister Kate,"

"Good morning, Sister Azmaria,"

The small child beams at the use of her newly earned title. She rolls the tea trolly in to the room, followed by Father Remington who strolls in without permission as usual. Azmaria hands them all a china tea cup and they all sitin silence for a moment, sipping at the hot tea. Then Sister Kate pulls out a big brown envelope and its back to buisiness.

"So what have we got?" Father Remington asks, leaning forwards.

"A recent, confirmed sighting in San Francisco," Sister Kate replies, showing them the photo.

"When do we leave?" Sister Azmaria asks, a determined gleam in her eyes.

"Your train leaves tomorrow evening," Sister Kate replies. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Azmaria replies, her hand coming to a rest on the still pocket watch that always hangs around her neck. "She would have wanted this,"

Theres a moment where they all remember them. But there's no time for the past. They must concentrate on the future. They plough forwards, planning their next moves carefully until no detail has been left uncovered. When they are done Azmaria heads to the chapel to say a quick prayer before she packs. She kneels in the silence of the altar, her mind drifting back to happier times spent in here, giggling in the middle of mass with a certain blonde. She smiles, and rises to her feet.

"Look after me," she says, no longer addressing God. "Help me do you proud,"

She walks away from the chapel and the memories it holds, and starts on a new, darker path that will lead her to her destiny.

* * *

Okay so a bit of cheese at the end then but I myself enjoy some cheese in stories :D hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if the ending wasn't what you wanted.I love Rosette and Chrno but they just couldn't live :( I'm thinking of doing a sequal to this following Azmaria's adventures trying to find Joshua and what not but I dunno, let me know what you think :)


End file.
